


Spiderwebs

by Ariaprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mild Language, Monsters, Spiders, monster hunter!romano, monster!spain, spain is a creepy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaprincess/pseuds/Ariaprincess
Summary: Lovino Vargas, famed monster hunter, was called in to a small village in Spain to deal with a new threat he'd never heard of before. He's dealt with everything from common monsters, like vampires; to rarer species, like incubi; but never has he dealt with a spider monster before.Especially not one that thinks he's cute.Featuring Monster Hunter!Lovino and Monster!Antonio.





	Spiderwebs

_There were legends in the North about a mythical being, one that hadn’t been seen for centuries. Legends that were so detailed, they often scared small children. Legends that Lovino Vargas had taken to heart._

_“A man with the body of a spider.”_

Lovino hoisted himself up onto another rock and groaned, his fingers scraped raw from exposure to the rough terrain. His gear wasn’t helping either; the heavy daggers and shotgun in his pack were seriously becoming a hassle. 

“Why.... in hell... does that fucking spider monster... have to live.... so high up?” He grunted, grabbing hold of another ledge and swinging his leg up to stabilize himself. He lifted himself onto the top of the rock and sighed. Finally, he had reached the top of the cliff the fabled monster lived on. Now all he had to do was charge in and kill the damn thing. 

As a monster-hunter, living in a world of the supernatural, Lovino earned a steady living. He had majored in this topic at a successful college, along with his brother, carrying on the family business. He could recognize any monster disguising itself as human, from the commons such as vampires and werewolves (ten-a-penny, but worth a substantial amount) to the more unusual kitsunes and skinwalkers, to the almost unheard of hellhounds and incubi. In all of his years, however, he had never heard of a man-spider. When he had arrived at this small town in Spain, they had told him of a man with the body of an arachnid, who stole men in the night and ate them. When the death toll of the town started to rise, they had soon figured out that a supernatural being was the problem. They had started to offer sacrifices, once a month, starting with a pretty young female. However, when the sun rose, the girl was untouched, and her stunning young boyfriend had been snatched from his bed. When they asked the girl what she had seen, she shakily described a monster with the head of a man, but with arms and legs resembling a spider. Naturally, they assumed that the creature had the lower half of a spider and the torso and head of a man, like a twisted form of centaur (which were also pretty rare and hardly seen in public). So they started to offer young males instead, with astonishing results. Eventually, somebody decided enough was enough, and they called in Lovino. 

Lovino had been considering dropping out of the field of monster-hunting, due to the recent disappearance of his brother, who was dealing with a particularly fierce hellhound in Germany, and his wounds becoming ever more dangerous. He figured this would be his last job, and then he could retire into another field, perhaps cooking. 

He had no idea how right, and yet wrong, he would be. 

Lovino approached the mouth of the cave hesitantly, pulling a pistol (loaded with silver bullets) out of the holster on his belt. 

“Alright, you stupid demon-spider-thing, are you gonna come out, or will I have to go in?” He yelled, his italian accent coming through loud and clear (like it always did when he was angry or stressed). The only response was a deep chuckle, reverberating and echoing off the walls of the cave. Lovino took this as an invitation, and he took his first step into the cave, immediately stepping into a thick, sticky spiderweb. 

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath, wrenching his foot out of the mess. He took another step, and then another, yanking his foot out of the spiderwebs each time. Eventually, he made it to the middle of the cave, where he expected the spider-monster-man to be. Sensing a gaze from above, he looked up to see a huge web of thick silk, strung from wall to wall in a twisted jungle gym. 

“Oh, you’re _perfect._ ” An accented voice said from somewhere in the room, causing Lovino to jolt from his stupor and realize his hand was already covered in spun silk and stuck to one of the webs, one that was fresh and recently spun. 

“Are you the new sacrifice? No, I don’t think so, you’re carrying a gun. They don’t usually come to me, either, I have to come to them.” The voice mused, this time closer. Lovino tried to ignore it and started trying to wrench his hand off of the web. 

“Then again, this could be some kind of new process. Tell me, _cereza,_ have you been sent to appease me?” 

“Fuck off.” Lovino spat, still trying to pull his hand out of the sticky trap.

“I wouldn’t try that, _cariño_. My web’s too strong for the ordinary human to break, or where would I be? Starving, haha.” 

Lovino, in response, tucked away his pistol and retrieved a thick switchblade from his belt, slashing the strings in two. He backed away, stowing the knife and bringing back the pistol. He fired a warning shot, a blank, attempting to startle the monster into revealing itself. 

“Oh, clever, clever. I didn’t expect such an adorable little _cereza_ such as yourself to have such sharp claws.” The mysterious voice giggled, actually giggled, and a thin web of silk shot out of nowhere and pinned Lovino’s chest to one of the gummy webs. 

“This is disgusting! Let me go, you freak!” Lovino yelled, trying to reach for his knife, but another jet fired and stuck his right hand to the web, trapping it. It then did the same to his left hand, not that it needed it, as it was already stuck fast to the webbing. Lovino tried to move his legs, but he wasn’t mobile enough to kick out the knife from his belt. 

“Damn it! Okay, good job, you win. I suppose you’re going to eat me now?” Lovino said dryly, struggling in the sticky strands. Finally, the monster moved into view.

He didn’t look at all like the villagers had described him as. With light blue skin and a mop of brown curls, the spider-monster looked non-threatening, almost cute. He had three sets of arms and one pair of legs, human arms and legs, and his body shape was that of a spider, molded like a thorax and a shapely abdomen. His green eyes glowed in the dark. 

“Don’t be silly! You’re _much_ cuter than all the other boys I’ve encountered. A real gem!” The man, if he could even call it a man, chuckled and caressed his cheek with one hand, while another cupped his chin, and still another pinched the other cheek. Lovino scowled, and tried to twist his head back and forth to dispel the wandering hands. 

“Stop touching me, you creep!” He yelled, and the monster withdrew his hands. 

“Such a temper. You know, if you’re to stay here, you really can’t go and yell at me like that.” He tutted, shaking his head. 

“I don’t want to stay here! I came here to kill you!” Lovino shrieked. The monster ignored him and continued to inspect the struggling brunette. 

“Oh! Where are my manners! I’m Antonio! But you can call me Toni!” He said cheerfully, grazing the edge of Lovino’s ear with a sharp fang. Lovino shivered. 

“Anyway, I really want to continue this conversation, but I’m faced with an itsy-bitsy bit of a dilemma.” Antonio pressed the fingertips of two of his hands together and placed the rest on his hips. “I think you’re cuter than any other victim I’ve seen before, and I want you to stay with me forever! And ever, and ever, and ever, and-”

“I get the point.” Lovino said dryly. 

“Of course you do.” Antonio chortled. “But, unfortunately, there’s one thing stopping me. You’re a human, and it’s sorta-kinda-forbidden for humans to be together with monsters. _Sooo..._ what do I do?” 

“How about letting me go?” Lovino hissed, but Antonio just shook his head. 

“If I let you go, you’ll kill me! And I don’t really fancy being dead.” The brunette mused, pacing back and forth. Lovino just glared at him, having given up on trying to escape. Suddenly, Antonio’s face brightened up and he turned to Lovino, his face full of evil happiness.

“I know! I’ll turn you into something like me!” 

“What the hell?!” Lovino shouted, his efforts to escape which had been previously lagging now revitalized. 

“Yep! I do have a _lot_ of extra body parts lying around, from previous victims, you know, and now I can put them to good use!”

“A-are you serious?” Lovino stammered. Antonio smirked and strode over to Lovino, leaned over, and bit him softly on the neck, tranquilizing fluids flowing through the hollow fangs.

“As serious as the black plague.” Antonio murmured softly, watching Lovino’s expression slacken and eyes glaze over. “Oh, this _will_ be fun.”

...

Lovino awoke what seemed like days later, head swimming and eyes unfocused. 

“Uunn... what happened?” 

“Sshh...” A crooning voice whispered in his ear, smoothing down his hair and caressing his cheeks. “You look wonderful, _querido_. Simply beautiful.”

Lovino shakily stood, finding that his legs now had no resistance to the sticky string. Looking down at himself, he cried out in horror. 

Six pairs of arms were now jutting out from his torso. He flexed the fingers of one of the lowest pairs, finding them easy to move as if he had been born with them. 

“What did you do to me?” He screamed, turning around and grasping Antonio by the throat with two of his arms. Antonio simply smiled and batted him away, while placing two of his hands on Lovi's hips. 

“I made it possible for us to be together, my love. Now you can stay with me, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it :) This was partially inspired by ask-aph-fruk's Spider!AU artwork, which you should totally check out!


End file.
